Who Was I To You?
by Yaoishoujo
Summary: Dee explains how confused and frustrated he was about Ryo's true feelings...before they got together, that is! Rated for sexual innuendo!.


A/N: This is my first posted fanfic, so be nice, ne? On another note, this is my first Fake fic, too. I guess I'm pretty much winging everything, huh?

Summary: This fic is in Dee's POV, so try to keep that in mind while reading. He's basically trying to figure out what was going through Ryo's head during the roller coaster ride of emotions they were having throughout the whole series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fake or any of the affiliated characters. If I did, the series would have been longer.

* * *

It's been quite a rough ride for me, Ryo. I had no idea what to do or say to make you see how much you meant to me. What was going through your head that whole time? You never gave me one clue or hint about how you felt about me... that is, until that day when Bikky's school was rigged with 15 bombs, ready to go off in a moments notice. You shocked the hell out of me when you suddenly lunged at me, locking me in a deep kiss that set my heart ablaze. If that's how you really felt, then why didn't you tell me while I was going through my daily rituals of jumping your bones? Did you like to be tortured or something?

I know you're not the smartest guy on earth. Hell, most of the time, it seems like the only thing in your head is empty space. No offense. However, none of that mattered to me, because I was, and still am, head-over-heels in love with you. I looked past that ever present naivety of yours and focused on the fact that you were a person with a beautiful heart and, in all honesty, an _unbelievably_ beautiful face. Sorry if that sounded shallow, but I can't help myself. Just looking at you gets me excited. Why didn't you perceive that as a major hint of how much I wanted you?

You _only_ saw it as my sorry-ass excuse to get into your pants, didn't you? You called me a horny beast often enough, after all. I'll admit, it's true that in the beginning, my lust got the better of me and I pounced on you to fulfill those urges. But that soon changed, because the more I got to know you, the more I found myself wanting you for new reasons... reasons that came from deep within my heart. I soon wanted to be a part of your life and never leave your side. How badly I wanted you and how badly I needed you to want me was like a drug. I was addicted to your touch, the sound of your voice, and your kind smile. I wanted your love so badly, it ate me up inside. How could you not see that?

Every time you gave me that confused, worried, whatever look, it felt as if million knives were being stabbed into my heart. If you must know, there were times when I felt like giving up on you. You know of one time in particular, when I expressed that feeling openly. It was the evening of that day we got demoted to issuing stupid parking citations. I was over at your apartment, where you had invited me to stay the night. I advanced on you once again and, sure enough, there was that damn look on your face. I just collapsed on you and told you, flat out, that I just couldn't continue to chase after something I could never have. You then apologized, as if to imply it was your fault, and held me close.

Even after that day, I never gave up on you. I think it's because I'm the type of person that doesn't quit until his goal is met. Or maybe it's because I knew that I could never love anyone as much as I do you. Who knows? What I _do _know is that my love for you will never cease. I love you with every fiber of my being, Ryo. I hope we can stay together for a lifetime and, hopefully, longer. Thank you for being my best friend and partner in fighting crime. I must have done something right in my life to earn the trust and love of the one person I've ever really fallen for. I'm so glad you were assigned to my precinct, 'cuz if you hadn't, I might never have known what true love felt like. I owe you my heart and my life, so keep them both, because they belong to you now. You are my soul mate and the love of my life.

_I love you, Ryo! Now and forever.  
_

~Owari~

I hope you all liked it. If not, then tell me what you think needs improving. If you liked this one, then please check out "Blind Love", since it's like an accompaniment fic in Ryo's POV. Review, onegaishimasu!


End file.
